A gas generator of this type normally has, in addition, at least one destructible insulation foil which in the non-activated state of the gas generator closes at least one of the outflow openings so as to be moisture-tight, the insulation foil having a varying thickness.
A generic gas generator is known from DE 38 31 641 A1. The insulation foil closes off the outflow openings over a period of years, so as not to allow any moisture to reach the solid propellant. By insulation foil of varying thickness, the resistance of the insulation foil on opening can be adjusted and thereby the pressure inside the gas generator in the initial phase of combustion can be varied. The burning behavior is altered hereby. At high ambient temperatures of over 75° C. up to 90° C., propellant burns substantially faster than at low ambient temperatures of, for example, below −25° C. In order to keep the burning speed more constant over the entire temperature range of −40° C. to 90° C., it is intended to keep some outflow openings closed at lower temperatures and thereby to increase the pressure inside the gas generator.
The invention provides a gas generator by which the fluctuations of the combustion chamber pressure in the above-mentioned temperature range are reduced.